Not the L word
by adictaacullen
Summary: I hate the L word. I am definitely not ready for it. Actually, it is going to be the death of me.
1. Chapter 1

Not the L Word

Here I am, sitting at a shiny hospital waiting for my doc to prescribe me some vitamins since I haven't been feeling well lately. My name is Isabella…or Bella, for short.

I heard the nurse call my name in a very bored tone, " Swan, your turn." I approached the doctor's office until he asked me to come in.

A blonde man, very handsome I must say, approached me and said: "Isabella Swan? I'm Doctor Cullen and I'll be treating you from now on."

That's awesome! At least I have a hot new doc just to prescribe some stupid vitamins. He extended his hand, silently asking me to come into his office.

"Well Isabella, I hate this part of my job, but it has to be done all the same. I have to tell you something. We analyzed your clinical history and we reached a conclusion." He said in a serious tone. The suspense was killing me. Maybe I was pregnant! I was feeling rather down lately and I was also so pale. Seriously, I looked like a ghost! He took a deep breath and said: "We think you have leukemia, Isabella. We discussed your lab results with your primary physician and we cannot hide the fact that you have this disease… Of course, there are several treatments you can try."

Several treatments, my ass! It was not a disease, it was cancer! I can die! Oh my God… it's true… I could die. After recovering from my shock I asked "Dr Cullen, is my cancer treatable enough to survive?" He wouldn't meet my eyes and said "I don't have that answer Isabella."

Fucking great! I only came here for some stupid vitamins and now I have leuk… leuke…. I couldn't even think about it. I could say L… but that would confuse people with Love… awesome idea.

I ran out of the hospital… Wow! That sounded pretty dramatic. Actually, I walked out of there like a zombie. I took a cab and arrived home. The place I call "home" is basically an empty house with my dad working 24/7 as the chief. I just sat there waiting for him to come home.

I heard him opening the front door and as always he says "Bella, what's for dinner?" My dad is a very deep person, I know. "Sit down dad." I said with a very serious tone. "Oh no, are you pregnant?" he asked, glaring at me. "No dad. I have the L word." I said to him, almost in tears. "That's great, Bella. Who's the lucky guy?" he asked with curiosity. "Dad, it's not a he, it's an it… ", I say to him, supposing he would immediately guess. But he is my dad.

"Oh my God Bella! Are you taking drugs?" he asked, almost yelling at me. That was enough with the guessing game…"No, dad…The L word stands for Leukemia."


	2. Chapter 2

He was looking at me like if I were a ghost. I just wished he would stop staring at me like that since I was not dying. Not YET.

"Dad, breathe please!" I said in a hurry because he was starting to get blue.

"I can't believe it, Bella. You have leukaemia. My little baby" he said in a shaky voice.

Oh, no! Charlie, more specifically my tough dad, was panicking.

"Dad" I whisper yelled. Still, I was met with no response.

"Charlie! I'm not dying! I just have the L word. It is at an earlier stage. So, you can think of it like a little diva. It will not appear until the show starts". I tried to add some humour to me situation, but Charlie was a little pissed.

"Bella, how can you compare cancer to a diva?! That's so disturbing at some many levels." He frowned while he was telling me off.

"Dad, first of all, my mind doesn't work like the others. I'm just the same crazy Bella, but I have a new friend or enemy, it depends on the day. My buddy is a little moody, you know" I said trying to make my father reason about this situation.

"Bella, you are indeed weird. I cannot deny that. But what the hell! Do you realize that you have cancer and that you need hospital treatment?" Charlie asked me very slowly like I was a 5-year-old kid.

"Yes, dad. I know the whole medical treatment part. But I chose to live my life far away from hospitals" I said in a serious tone.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you are going to consult the doctor and…." He was going to continue with his speech but I interrupted him

"Charlie, I have already made my decision. No hospitals for me. zero doctors. I'm a grown up and I don't want to like the rest of my short life in a hospital. No way Jose!" I say in a very determined way.

"Besides, we are cool with L. We are buddies" I tried to reassure him that I was going to be fine… for a while.

"Bella, I cannot accept this. Your mom died and we couldn't do anything because she took the same stupid decision" he said with a broken voice.

"Dad sometimes you just have to follow your heart. My decision is stupid for you, but for me it's my new way of living" I said trying to make him understand.

"Ok, Bella. Enlighten me… What is your plan?"

"Meh. Not much. Just learning how to cohabitate with my buddy here, L.". It was not a great plan, but at least I had one.

My dad look like a tomato. Well, he looked like a tomato, but with a moustache. That's kind of funny.

While I was in the middle of my internal monologue, my dad yelled "You are honestly INSANE. That buddy of yours is going to kill you, if you don't do anything. Aren't you scared of your new friend buddy or whatever?"

"Nah dad. I just told you. He is cool for now. Actually, I was taking him to convince him to know my favourite place in the world. I want it to be a surprise" I said very quietly.

"I'm going to play along with your crazy plan. Where are you taking him, Bella?" he asked exasperated.

"I'm taking L to the meadow. Maybe if I take him there, he would calm down and would stop being a bitch" I said proud of my great plan.

"Bella, baby, I honestly don't know how that crazy mind of yours works, but the leukaemia is cancer and it is not definitely going to stop until it has killed you" he said in a serious tone.

"Dad, if L kills me, momma is going to pick me up. Don't worry! I just need to live whatever time is left and well enjoy it" I said feeling happy about it.

My dad just stared at me and said "you will have to live with consequences, Isabella. You are weird, but not stupid. I know there is a reason why are you adopting this silly plan. Do you want to join your mother?"


End file.
